


Hugs

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [240]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Hugs, M/M, October Prompt Challenge, different seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: It doesn’t matter what the season. Jamie falls to sleep in Teddy’s arms, safe in the knowledge that he is loved.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [240]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Hugs

**Author's Note:**

> It's October! Officially prompt season. 🎃🎃
> 
> #Altober fic no. 1, based on the prompt: _Hugs._

Cold winter hugs are delightful. Jamie is wrapped in a cocoon of his Teddy’s arms and the thick cotton of his duvet. Outside the weather is snowy and icy but all Jamie can feel is the warmth of his boyfriend’s attention. 

Hot summer hugs are sticky. Jamie is stripped down to just boxers, skin shiny with a veneer of sweat. He can feel the pulse of Teddy’s heartbeat against his back, his lover’s arms wrapped gently around his waist. 

It doesn’t matter what the season. 

Jamie falls to sleep in Teddy’s arms, safe in the knowledge that he is loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
